


Seriously?

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [238]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Slight Humor, Teen Castiel, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: how about teen!sastiel where they're trying out the whole d/s thing that they had talked about but neither of them can take the other seriously? so like they just give up and it kinda ends up being fluff or something? ily bae thank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously?

There had been talk about it, but neither were sure of they could do it.

“Come on, Sam.” Cas grinned. No one was in the house at the moment, and Cas led Sam up to his room.

Cas got Sam down on the bed, and straddled him.

He leaned down, lips brushing against Sam’s ear. “You’re gonna spread your legs open for me, Sam. I’ll make you be screaming my name.”

Cas heard a stifled snort and he looked at Sam.

“Come on, you’re ruining the moment.” Cas sighed.

“I’m just trying to imagine you all serious and stuff. I can’t.” Sam grinned.

Cas rolled his eyes, before pressing a kiss to Sam’s lips.

“We can try.” Cas murmured softly.

He moved off Sam, and Sam rolled around, shoving his ass in the air, and Cas couldn’t stop the snicker of laughter, as Sam wiggled his ass slightly.

“Dude.” Cas said, grinning.

Sam looked back at Cas, and gave a wink, and a grin, and Cas laughed again, pushing Sam down on the bed, and flipping him again. Cas kissed Sam, and felt as Sam’s arms wrapped around his torso.

“I think I’m happy with this for right now anyway.” Sam murmured, nuzzling into Cas’ neck.

“Me too.” Cas agreed.


End file.
